minafandomcom-20200214-history
Mugcow ( remade )
(( this is kinda old now, and since i have revamped his design to be less cuphead like and changed his whole story more related to what i wanted, i will revamp this wiki page with a different ref. ) Mugcow is raised by Manyo, he is kind of a lost cause. he isn't super annoying, but when he hears something COMPLETELY wrong he can be a hustle. he isn't very personal, and can sometimes be nosy, but it's for the best. he is very thoughtful and is usually calm, unless if you say something offensive. ( his real canon name is Mogus, but I call him Mugcow because people usually call him that, it's his old name, and because its easier to remember. ) He really cares for his brother, and of course, Manyo included. he is very tactful of his brother. He is gay, and I am being honest when I say that. He is into some people, but I ain't leaking the bottle just yet. when he is bored he usually just does something ridiculous just to see what happens, or he just looks out in the distance, or if that doesn't satisfy him, he would either bug his brother to play with him or just talk to others. he is around 4'9 in height. he is a very fluffy boi and honestly, if he was in very hot weather up to 103 degrees he would possibly die from the heat due too his fur, so its not the best to bring him out in hot places. his great-great grandpa is Takio, a symbol that killed Seaca back in the ancient times when he wanted to kill his species and bring what he has started to go south. he usually gets tricked up with him ALOT in Gathera Village, which is where Geca, his relative lives. ( Seaca's grandchild, not Mugcow's relative. ) Mugcow is a mix of a mug, owl, and obviously a cow. its hard to tell here, but when he gets very tentative he usually spreads his wings out, (( they are literally under all of his fur )) and he can be a huge threat. his horns are usually used as a defense weapon if you try to hurt him. he may look innocent, but when you get onto his nerves, he can get very intimidating. His other forms are Frank, a corrupted beast that was meant to serve Geca in battle and to surrender to his control. This wiki isn't exactly on Frank alone, but here are some small facts on him because he is Mugcow, just he just looks a lot different. Some things on Frank is that he may look like an inky blob, but it's just his black fur. His fur is VERY sensitive, a small blow or a small gust of air can blow all of his fur into one direction, and even in my animations, they move a lot. he was originally just a blob, but now I fixed the issues. he is also a huge threat and a malfunction, randomly turning off from himself to Gecas control, and also from randomly spazzing out at people for random reasons. yeah.. Frank is Good when he is normal, but holy crap he can be a huge threat and a target when he malfunctions / when he is controlled. His father and mother are Rebecca, and Wece, Mugcows mom is a rebel, which is where he usually gets his random spirty attitude sometimes, and where he gets the motive to stand his ground, even in her mad moments, she is honestly very nice. His father is just a calm dude, and honestly he isn't much fond of fighting. he usually likes chilling out and talking things out, but that doesn't mean he can't get mad either, he isn't that strong nor that intimidating, but one thing for certain, he can make you feel bad. and honestly he loves hugs and personal attention, he doesn't fricking abuse it but he likes it once in a while. and NO, not that personal attention >:(